The present invention relates to a connecting element comprising a bolt element with a head and a shank adjoining the latter, the head being formed from a means of engagement for a tool, which is arranged concentrically in relation to a longitudinal bolt axis, and a first eccentric disk, which is arranged eccentrically in relation to the longitudinal bolt axis, and at least one second eccentric disk, which has a circumferential punching burr, can be pushed onto the shank by way of an eccentrically arranged push-on opening.
Such connecting elements serve for connecting, for example, two components to one another and aligning them relative to one another. In this case, connecting elements of the generic type have, on the shank, a threaded section onto which a nut can be screwed. The two eccentric disks fit in recesses of the two components, it being possible for the connection to be fixed via the screw-on nut. Rotation of the head then results in the components being changed in position via the eccentric disks.
The eccentric disk which can be pushed onto the shank is usually a punched element. The punching operation produces an edge which, on one side, is of rounded form and, on its other side, has a punching burr projecting in the punching direction. In the case of abutment in the recess, this punching burr often results in damage to the component. In order to prevent such damage during assembly, it is customary to deburr the eccentric disk prior to assembly, this involving much effort and corresponding costs.
A further disadvantage with connecting elements of the generic type is that the usually necessary operation of aligning the two eccentric disks in position in relation to one another during assembly is relatively time-consuming.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connecting element of the generic type which can be produced without deburring and, nevertheless, allows easy and quick assembly such that the punching burr present is not problematic.
This is achieved according to the invention in that the shank and the second eccentric disk have such a coding that the second eccentric disk can only be pushed onto the shank in the correct position, such that the circumferential punching burr is oriented away from the head.
Configuring the connecting element according to the invention results in deburring of the second eccentric disk not being necessary since the coding prevents the burr which is produced from coming into abutment against the recess of the component. The arrangement of two guide grooves with the longitudinal axis running in the direction of the longitudinal bolt axis and with different cross sections has proven to be a particularly advantageous coding. The guide grooves interact with noses, which extend into the interior of the eccentrically arranged push-on opening of the second eccentric disk, such that the second eccentric disk can only be pushed onto the shank in the correct position.
In a further embodiment, the coding is provided via just one, cross sectionally non-symmetrical guide groove, in which a correspondingly configured nose can be guided.
The coding according to the invention makes it possible for the correct position of the second eccentric disk to be adjusted not just in relation to the burr present but also in relation to the eccentric disk arranged on the head. For example, it may be necessary for the two eccentric disks to be arranged concurrently in relation to the longitudinal bolt axis.